Erron Black vs. Faust
Erron Black of Mortal Kombat (ThunderbladeX) takes on Faust of Guilty Gear (John1Thousand). Who will win in the Second Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament! Introduction In a colony of Japan, Faust is walking around ready for his new patient. He believes that he has finally created the best face. Despite this, a large bounty was placed on the doctor. Erron was on an assassination mission for the khan, but the poster caught his attention. Erron: I can use a little extra cash! Faust: Why cover part of your face? Erron: I have a bullet with your name on it. Faust: I have a brand new face for you. Let the operation begin!! The sign in his hospital lit up in bright red as he twirled his giant scalpel. HERE WE GO!!!!!!! Melee (Cues Six Black Heavens Guns) Faust charged at Erron Black with his scalpel being like a lance. Trying to slow Faust down, The outworld cowboy shoots several bullets at the doctor. Faust then twirled the giant scalpel around followed, by him slashing him in the legs. Grunting, Erron Black used a sand bomb to escape him for a little bit. Faust: I know your hiding. Erron threw another sand dial. The glass exploded at the doctor's feet, sending some into his face. Faust then stumbled back, recovering quickly. He threw a grenade and launched it at Erron’s boot. The frag grenade grazed Erron's his leg, making blood seep down his leg. Erron: Ugh! Faust then threw two more bombs at Erron Black. The cowboy then kicks them at Faust as they blew up in his face. Erron Black the begins to punch and stab the doctor. With one final shot, he sents Faust flying before sending his blade after the doctor. Erron: This will hurt you freak! Faust recovered as soon as he saw Black move. The doctor then grabbed his bomb and fired at the gunslinger. The shot missed, due to the pain of he had sustained. The shot was enough to make Black limp back. Erron: Your time of terror will end just like you. Faust: But my masterpiece is not complete. Erron: Here is mine! Erron Black then used a sand bomb and his revolver to get himself closer to the strange doctor. He then threw shot several Bullets at the clones of Faust causing them to explode. This left only one Faust, as the two threw bombs that would cancel them out and forced backward. Erron: Nice trick, but I have seen better! Faust: Let me try a new one you will most certainly enjoy. Faust made a terrible mistake as his scalpel head was shot, this left the doctor completely open to attacks. Faust looked at the bounty hunter before Faust teleported behind Erron Black. Erron: You're going to leave like that. What a waste of time. Before the outworld cowboy could even turn around he has slashed again on his knees. This forced him to the ground as the doctor used the back end of the giant scalpel and whack him in the head. However, there was one fatal mistake. Erron: You missed me by a mile! The only thing that was whacked was Erron Black's hat as he grabs both of his revolvers and unleashed all of his shots on Faust's head, turning it into a skull with the final shot being between the eyes. K.O. Erron Black then twirled his revolvers back to his sides as he picks his head back up. Erron: You were just like a tough bull. But you are slain. Now to get my money and to that assassination. Erron then limps his body away from the bloody battle in the colony streets. Results Winning Combatant: Erron Black: 12 Faust: 2 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 12 Details Follow Erron’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament